Du Meine Tochter
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte zum Frühlingsanfang. Minerva McGonagall denkt zurück an einen ganz bestimmten Menschen...
1. Du Meine Tochter

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und auch die Personen der Story gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowlingund allen, die da noch Rechte dran haben.

Für Maren und Cara, die mir immer neue Ideen gegeben haben.

**  
**

**Du - Meine Tochter**

Ich sitze vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer brennt, da die Nächte im März immer noch unter den Gefrierpunkt rutschen.

Ich sehe gebannt zu wie die Hitze einen weiteren Scheit ins verderben reißt und ihn verzehrt. Meine Augen folgen den Schatten die über die Wände huschen und das rot-gold eigentlich gemütlich und geborgen erscheinen lassen sollten, aber für mich ist es das nicht. Die Farben Gryffindors verwandeln sich in die Farben der Schlangen.

Von alten Erinnerungen ergriffen stehe ich auf und krame in meinem Sekretär. Da ist sie. Die Schublade von der niemand weiß. Die Stücke meiner Erinnerung beherbergt, die ich so lange zu verdrängen versucht habe und doch nicht konnte. Ich ziehe eine Mappe hervor. Sie hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Langsam gehe ich zurück zu meinem Sessel und schlage den schwarzen Ordner in meinen Händen auf.

Viele Menschen meinen ich sei stark. Meinen, dass nichts mich erschüttern kann.

Mich, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Mich, Minerva McGonagall.

Meine Gedanken wandern in längst vergangene Zeit als ich das Foto sehe, das zuoberst auf vielen Blättern liegt die schon anfangen zu vergilben. Du lächelst mir entgegen. Damals warst du acht Jahre alt. Mein ganzer Stolz!

Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und einem schlagfertigen Mund.

Heute lächelst du nicht mehr. Dein Mund ist immer noch schlagfertig, aber nicht in diesem Sinne, nicht wie früher.

Meine Finger legen das Foto zur Seite, greifen ein neues auf. Kurz vor deiner Einschulung in Hogwarts. Dein Vater steht neben dir, legt seinen Arm vertrauensvoll um dich, nicht ahnend was siebeneinhalb Jahre später geschehen wird. Ich war damals schon Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und lehrte Verwandlung. Ich war stolz auf dich, dachte, dass du auch eine Löwin werden würdest, die ein großes und spannendes Leben vor sich haben wird. Ja, du hast ein spannendes Leben.

Ich hatte es mir anders gewünscht, so gehofft, war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es so sein wird wie meines.

Aber es war eben nur ein Traum, eine Erwartung.

Du hat sie nicht erfüllt, wolltest sie nicht erfüllen.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau. Die Auswahlzeremonie. Ich setzte dir den Sprechenden Hut auf. Warte. Warte, dass gleich der Tisch mit den Farben Rot und Gold aufspringen und jubeln wird. Stille.

„SLYTHERIN!" Meine Knie geben nach, ich kann mich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Nein! Alles bloß nicht das, nicht zu den Schlangen! Du schreitest zum Slytherintisch und wirfst mir noch ein süffisantes, leicht boshaftes Lächeln zu. In diesem Augenblick habe ich dich verloren. In diesem Augenblick habe ich meine Tochter verloren. Es wird mir heute erst klar.

Nach einigen Tagen bin ich über den ersten Schock hinweg und hoffe, dass du so bleibst wie du bist. Aufrichtig, ehrlich und freundlich. Wie dumm war ich doch. Wollte die Realität nicht wahr sein lassen, wollte nicht sehen was ich sah. Ich lebte in einer Scheinwelt.

Viele Menschen meinen ich sei stark. Meinen, dass nichts mich erschüttern kann.

Mich, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Mich, Minerva McGonagall.

Meine Hände legen auch dieses Foto zur Seite und blättern durch die Papiere darunter. Ein Blatt bleibt wie festgeklebt an ihnen hängen. Es ist ein Brief. Ein Brief aus der fünften Klasse. An mich adressiert mit deiner großen, geschwungenen und stark nach rechts gekippten Handschrift.

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall, _

_hiermit möchte ich Sie bitten sich von meinen Privatangelegenheiten zu entfernen, soweit_

_sie sich nicht in Bezug auf das Brechen von Schulregeln belaufen._

_Armanda McGonagall_

_P.S._

_Ich brauche keine Babysitterin!_

Spätestens jetzt hätten sich mir die Augen öffnen müssen, aber sie taten es nicht.

So distanziert, so kühl, so abweisend. Das war schon lange nicht mehr meine Tochter. Aber ich Närrin wollte es nicht wahr haben! Wie dumm war ich doch.

Eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg meine Wange hinab. Fällt auf den Brief.

Zwei Jahre danach hast du es getan, hast mich verstoßen. Ich war für dich nicht mehr deine Mutter.

Du und deine Freunde gingen einen anderen Weg. Einen Weg in die Dunkelheit.

Und du ließest sogar deinen Namen zurück.

Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich verlassen?

Warum war dir die Dunkelheit lieber als das Licht?

Warum hasst du mich?

Weil du mir beweisen wolltest das du anders bist als ich, das du nicht ich bist?

Oder waren es deine Freunde denen du gefolgt bist?

Ich glaube ich weiß warum du mich nicht mochtest. Ich war immer präsent immer und überall. Du hattest keinen Ort an den du dich zurückziehen konntest, da ich ja deine Lehrerin war.

Ich habe einen der größten Fehler gemacht, die man machen kann. Ich wollte, dass du wirst wie ich. Aber gleichzeitig solltest du auch nicht die Schwächen haben die ich habe. Deshalb magst du mich nicht, deshalb verwandelte sich deine Liebe langsam in Hass. Nicht die pubertäre Ablehnung gegen die Eltern die wohl jeder Jugendliche durchmacht. Es war und ist Hass. Blanker Hass.

Viele Menschen meinen ich sei stark. Meinen, dass nichts mich erschüttern kann.

Mich, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Mich, Minerva McGonagall.

Ich erhebe mich. Verlasse meine Gemächer und mache mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Das Foto auf dem du mich anlächelst nehme ich mit. Während ich laufe denke ich wieder zurück.

Du hattest dich abgekehrt. Nicht nur von mir, auch von deinem Vater. Er hatte dir nichts getan.

Warum musste er leiden?

Du hast ihn umgebracht, warum nicht mich? Dein schlagfertiger Mund war schneller als sein Gegenzauber. Warum musste ich weiterleben?

War das alles kühle Berechnung von dir oder eher von deinem Mann? Ich mochte ihn nie, aber du scheinst ihn zu lieben.

Viele Menschen meinen ich sei stark. Meinen, dass nichts mich erschüttern kann.

Mich, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Mich, Minerva McGonagall.

Ich stehe am Ufer des Sees. Mache einen Schritt. Das Wasser ist kühl. Die Kälte der Luft spüre ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich setzte meinen Weg fort.

Du scheinst deinen Mann wirklich zu lieben, ansonsten wärst du ihm nicht sogar nach Azkaban gefolgt. Genauso wie deine beste Freundin Bellatrix ihrem Mann folgte.

Jetzt bist du wieder frei. Der Dunkle Lord ist wieder neu erstarkt und hat dich zurückgeholt, weil du sein Zeichen so treu auf deinem Arm trägst. Du bist, wie ich gehört habe, eine seiner engsten Vertrauten.

Du bist jetzt frei und wirst wieder Angst und Schrecken unter den Menschen anrichten indem du sie folterst, quälst und danach tötest. Alles unter einem anderen Namen. Ich war und bin immer deine Mutter gewesen.

Viele Menschen meinen ich sei stark. Meinen, dass nichts mich erschüttern kann.

Mich, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Mich, Minerva McGonagall.

Das Wasser erreicht meine Schultern. Aber das Foto lasse ich trotzdem nicht los. Allmählich werden meine Füße taub und mein Körper hört auf mir zu gehorchen.

Du hast deinen Vater getötet, hast deine Kindheit ausgelöscht und bist eine der

gefürchtetsten Anhängerinnen des Dunklen Lords geworden. Und jetzt tötest du auch mich.

Unter einem anderen Namen.

Morgen werden sie mich finden. Das gesamte Haus Gryffindor wird geschockt sein und Slytherin wird in Jubel ausbrechen. Viele werden sagen, dass ich zu feige war mich dem Kampf gegen das Böse zu stellen und nur einer wird mich verstehen. Er wird die Mappe finden und verstehen. Aber Albus wird mein Geheimnis nicht verraten. Er wird es für sich behalten, an meinem Grab Blumen niederlegen, eine Grabrede halten und weiterleben. Aber ich kann es nicht.

Ich habe mit dem Leben abgeschlossen.

Du hast es zerstört.

Willentlich.

Denk wenigsten noch einmal daran, dass ich deine Mutter war,

wenn du die Meldung von meinem Tod hörst.

Du.

Armanda McGonagall.

Du.

Maria Dolohov

_24.07.04 Rubinonyx  
_

_Egal, obeuch die Story gefallen hat oder nicht, ich freue mich über jeden Review._ ;-)


	2. Du Meine Mutter

**Du – Meine Mutter**

_Fortsetzung zu Du – Meine Tochter: _

_Maria Dolohov erfährt vom Tod ihrer Mutter und denkt zurück. Erinnert sich an die Dinge wie sie sie gesehen hat._

_Minerva McGonagall begeht Selbstmord!_

_Die Verwandlungslehrerin und langjährige Gryffindor Hauslehrerin wurde gestern morgen tot im See von Hogwarts vorgefunden. Sie hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht wohl aus Angst vor der neuerlichen Bedrohung, die vom Ministerium selbst noch nicht bestätigt wurde, selbst ertränkt. Albus Dumbledore versicherte zwar, dass dies nicht der Hintergrund dieser Verzweiflungstat war, konnte jedoch keinen anderen Grund benennen. Das Ministerium geht der Sache nach und ihre Exclusiv-Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn wird sie wie immer auf dem laufenden halten._

Du hast also am Ende doch nicht mit deinem Leben, deinen Fehlern, mit mir, auskommen können.

Ich sitze am Kamin und habe den Tagespropheten auf den Knien liegen aus dem ich gerade von deinem Tod erfuhr. Du gabst dich so stark, so unerschütterlich, aber innerlich warst du zerbrochen, nichts weiter als ein Wrack!

Ich bedaure dich nicht, ich freue mich nicht, ich empfinde nichts.

Nicht gerade das Gefühl, das eine Tochter nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter haben sollte!

Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Ich brach Regeln und Traditionen.

Ich, die Todesserin.

Ich, Maria Dolohov.

Mein Mann Antonin verschwand heute schon früh in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Mein Mann, ja.

Du konntest ihn nie ausstehen. Du mochtest ihn nicht, da er anders war. Anders als du es dir für mich ausgedacht hattest.

Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Ich brach Regeln und Traditionen.

Ich, die Todesserin.

Ich, Maria Dolohov.

Ich lehne mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Draußen regnet es und ich rufe mir alte Erinnerungen in den Sinn. Erinnerungen die ich schon fast gänzlich vergessen hatte.

Du hast mich auf dem Schoß. Es ist mein fünfter Geburtstag. Vor mir auf dem Tisch liegen die Geschenke und dazwischen eine große Geburtstagstorte. Ich möchte von meiner Torte probieren und nehme mir in Ermangelung einer Gabel etwas mit dem Finger.

Plötzlich schlägst du mir auf meine Hand und fährst mich an, dass man so etwas nicht mache. Ich versuche nicht zu weinen. Meine Mutter erlaubt mir noch nicht mal an meinem Geburtstag einmal die Regeln zu brechen.

An _meinem_ großen Tag!

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab.

Ich spiele mit meiner Freundin auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus. Sie ist neu, ihre Eltern sind meistens in schwarz gekleidet. Die Nachbarn flüstern sich böse Dinge über sie zu. Mich stört das nicht. Ich habe eine neue Freundin gefunden.

Du trittst aus der Tür, siehst uns und erstarrst.

Dann kommst du mit großen Schritten auf uns zu, packst mich grob beim Arm und schnauzt meine neue Freundin an sie solle sich hier nie mehr blicken lassen. Sie läuft weg.

Ich schreie, trete, beiße dich, doch es hilft nichts.

_Du_ hast befunden, dass sie _nicht gut_ für mich ist.

Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Ich brach Regeln und Traditionen.

Ich, die Todesserin.

Ich, Maria Dolohov.

Meine Finger krallen sich vor Wut in die Zeitung und zerknüllen sie. Ich atme tief durch, versuche mich zu beruhigen. Erst dann lasse ich eine neue Erinnerung in meine Gedanken.

Meine Einschulung in Hogwarts.

Du warst stolz, hattest mir schon ein halbes Jahr vorher täglich gepredigt, dass ich sicherlich nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Du regst mich auf!

Das Bild vor meinen Augen wechselt.

Ich sitze auf dem Hocker in der großen Halle und habe den Hut auf. Ich denke an deine Predigten und wünsche mir aus Trotz das genaue Gegenteil, ich wünsche mir mit meinem ganzen Willen, heute weiß ich, dass ich es auch mit dem Herzen wünschte, ich möge nach Slytherin kommen.

Der Hut zögert nicht.

Er war damals der Einzige der mich _wirklich _kannte.

Du siehst aus wie ein Geist, wankst ein bisschen als ich mit einem Lächeln aufstehe, dir den Hut in die Hand drücke und dann zu meinen Kameraden gehe.

Du hattest mir immer gesagt was ich zu tun und zu lassen hätte, ich hatte es satt!

Du wolltest, dass ich dein Leben lebe, nur ohne die Fehler die du gemacht hast. Es ekelte mich an und ich brach aus.

Langsam aber sicher entfernte ich mich von dir.

Du bist mir zuwider!

Du bist immer und überall. Möchtest über alles Kontrolle haben, aber ich fing an mich zu wehren. In Slytherin lernte ich neue Menschen kennen, meine Freunde, meinen Mann.

Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Ich brach Regeln und Traditionen.

Ich, die Todesserin.

Ich, Maria Dolohov.

Sie zeigten mir eine neue Welt in der ich akzeptiert wurde, in der mir niemand vorschrieb wie ich zu leben hatte.

In dieser Zeit hast du mich verloren, aber du wolltest es nicht einsehen. Jetzt bist du tot.

Du warst meine Mutter, bist es aber schon lange nicht mehr.

Bist es nicht mehr, seit Slytherin mich aufnahm. Das einzige wofür ich dir danke ist, dass du mir das Leben schenktest.

Für mehr aber auch nicht!

Für dich liebte ich den falschen Mann, kleidete mich falsch, sprach falsch, hatte falsche Überzeugungen, _ich_ war falsch, war nicht so wie du es dir gewünscht, geplant hattest.

Ich folgte meinem Mann nach Askaban, weil ich ihn liebe. Das hast du nie verstanden, du wusstest nie was wahre Liebe ist.

Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie.

Ich brach Regeln und Traditionen.

Ich, die Todesserin.

Ich, Maria Dolohov.

Ich empfinde nichts, wenn ich an dich denke, noch nicht mal mehr Hass.

Du hast mich verloren und nie mehr wiedergefunden.

Du, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Du, die Frau die mir das Leben schenkte.

Du, die Frau die ich am meisten hasse.

Du, Minerva McGonagall.

April 05 Rubinonyx

Vielen Dank für alle die mir bis jetzt reviewt haben! knuddel

Ich weiß wie schwer es ist auf diesen kleinen Button zu drücken und irgendwas zu schreiben, trotzdem, egal ob die Story euch gefallen hat oder nicht, ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Review riesig! Und wenn ihr auch eine E-Mail habt schreibe ich mit 98 iger Sicherheit auch zurück!

Also, bis bald,

kisses

Rubinonyx


End file.
